


Iron Spirit

by icandrawamoth



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Determination, Dramatic Irony, Gen, Guilt, Regret, Torture, not as dark as it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: You can’t kill something that’s already dead / Just leave my soul alone





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the comment_fic prompt "Any, any, You can’t kill something that’s already dead / Just leave my soul alone (Wintersleep)"

Theon feels like he’s died many times. When he was forced to leave the Iron Islands as a child and start over at Winterfell. When he turned his back on the Starks and returned. Now, with Ramsay breaking him a little more each day. He knows the Bastard of Bolton has no intention of actually killing him, though. Perhaps that’s the most painful knowledge. The man is disturbingly good at torturing him to nearly unendurable levels, removing pieces of him bit by bit, without actually putting his life in danger. Some days it feels like there is nothing more Ramsay can take from him, mentally or physically.

Between sessions, he has more than enough time to think. About the people he’s betrayed, the people who are dead because of him. People who were family and friends once upon a time, who trusted him. His blood family, back on Pyke, doubtless endlessly disappointed that he’s managed to lose Winterfell and get himself into this situation.

But he’s determined. Born a Greyjoy, raised like a Stark, Theon is anything but weak. Ramsay can break his body all he wants, but Theon’s iron spirit will never be broken. Someday he’ll escape, or endure the shame of being rescued, some day Ramsay will bleed for him, and it will be so very sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Poor guy has no idea...~~


End file.
